


Entertaining a Goddess

by Nui_the_Super_Lesbian



Category: Kill la Kill, Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Belly Button Fetish, F/F, navelingus, the product of boredom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian/pseuds/Nui_the_Super_Lesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The goddess of navelingus plays with one of her handmaidens on a steamy Friday night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertaining a Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored, so I wrote this. Hope you enjoy!

“Oh Ryuuuko~” Nozomi called from her couch, her voice bouncing off the walls of her large chamber, “It’s Friday night! You know what that means, right?” The buxom goddess licked her lips as she watched her handmaiden saunter in, the white cloth of her outfit flowing and gliding along her hip with every move her thighs made. Her clothing (or lack thereof) consisted of some soft and extremely comfortable, albeit revealing, cotton cloth forming a little skirt that draped down halfway on her right thigh, before leading up to her waist and showing off her right thigh. She was completely topless, leaving her perky breasts exposed, but that wasn’t what the goddess was staring at.  
“Of course, my lady,” the black haired woman replied, “You have no idea how painfully long it’s felt since the last time~” The handmaiden climbed on top of the lavender haired woman, putting her belly in the woman’s face as she rubbed and fingered her navel with her middle finger before removing it and placing her hand on her mistress’s head. Her navel was a bit cavernous, it went in so far that the bottom was not very visible. However, upon inspection with, say, your tongue, you would find that it wasn’t very deep at all. It didn’t take much effort to reach the knot at all, and Nozomi took full advantage of that fact as she plunged her plump and juicy tongue inside. The tip of her tongue reached the core as soon as her silky smooth lingua entered the squishy depths of her navel, the wonderful flavor eliciting a pleased ‘mmm’ from the goddess. The wet muscle squirmed and undulated in the small space she was provided, the pinnacle of her tongue caressing the bottom with utmost care are precision.  
“Ohhhhh, so good~” Ryuko moaned, her stomach muscles lightly squeezing around the goddess’s tongue, “Your tongue is unmatched, Goddess, the other girls can’t hold a candle to you~” Her praise brought a smile to Nozomi’s pillowy lips, her pink mouth muscle getting faster as a reward for being so loyal. The bottom girl’s hands slid up her handmaiden’s exposed thigh, little droplets of love nectar beginning to drip down the inside of her leg. The teasing of her thigh did not go unnoticed by Miss Matoi, her lady’s delicate touch sent a shiver down her spine as those soft digits glided along her smooth flesh.  
Nozomi’s tongue continued its tender assault on the bellybutton knot, getting a little more a aggressive as time went on. It wiggled and dug into all the folds on the bottom that it could get into, filling all the little cracks with her spit while she focused on the clit-like knot. Ryuko bit her lip and trembled with delight, playing with the goddess’s hair as her fingers careened through her lush lavender locks. To add to the downright exalted umbilical blowjob she was receiving, every movement Nozomi’s tongue made could be heard, creating a squishy noise that was so unspeakably lewd and yet so heavenly. It was symphonic in allure, and she would pay to listen to it in a concert hall on a fancy evening out.  
The goddess began flicking her divine lingua against the ever so popular knot, her head lightly thrusting back and forth in a slow groove that gradually got faster. Ryuko’s moans began to get longer and louder as the tongue fucking got faster and harder, she was getting close after such a short time. Although that wasn’t very surprising to her, though, Nozomi always made short work of her handmaidens. The black haired woman began grinding her drenched crotch up against the goddess’s chest, her hips gyrating as they rubbed up against those large and pillowy breasts. Nozomi giggled as the maiden humped and grinded against her body, the way she lost herself in lust was actually rather arousing. Plus, Ryuko’s devotion to her goddess and only her goddess really fired her the purple haired girl up, wrapping her arms around the girl’s waist and shoving her tongue in deeper, fucking the woman’s tiny navel with no restraint. Her plump squishy lingua went totally nuts, licking and fucking and lathering it’s warm wetness all over the inside and getting it to overflow slightly, her saliva running down Ryuko’s belly as well as smearing itself on the surrounding area of her navel. Miss Matoi cringed and buckled, so close to her climax that she could literally fucking taste it. All she needed was a few more well done pumps into her navel in order for her to get off. The goddess, thankfully, provided her these without hesitation, and thus the girl was given what she so desperately needed.  
“N-Nozomi… I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum!!!” She cried, throwing her head back and screaming like a siren as she squirted all over her mistress’s chest, drenching the girl’s breasts in her warm, slippery love. Nozomi held her up as she came, keeping her in place by holding her hips and rubbing them lightly. She remained like this for 30 seconds before coming back from what seemed like a heavenly journey.  
“I take it you enjoyed that~?” The goddess teased, a seductive smile plastered on her face.  
“Of course I did!” Ryuko replied eagerly with a grin that stretched from ear to ear, “I always enjoy your heavenly sweet navel lovin’, Goddess!” The black haired woman bent down and kissed her mistress on the cheek, her grin turning from goofy to seductive. “Now how about I return the favor to you, my lady~?” Miss Matoi whispered, sliding down the woman’s body and hovering her head over her thick, but extremely sexy belly.  
“Go ahead, sugar, make my night~” Nozomi replied, placing her hand on Ryuko’s head just like how she had done the same to her. The two continued to go back and forth like this into the night, their stomachs completely drenched in saliva by the end. Both ladies cuddled up together on the couch, Ryuko resting her head on Nozomi’s chest. She couldn’t wait until next week so they could do this all again… 

 

The end~


End file.
